Very Bloody Christmas
by GalaMD
Summary: La Navidad es una fecha para disfrutar en familia, acompañar a los tuyos, proteger lo que más quieres. Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando realmente no puedes sentir el amor, la magia o la ilusión de las Fiestas?


**Disclarimer:** "Dexter" no me pertenece. Ha salido de la mente de Jeff Lindsay y se ha hecho carne en Michael C. Hall. Huh. De hecho ni siquiera puedo adjudicarme una mínima parte de una descarga ilegal, ya que apenas he visto un capítulo y medio, y ha sido en FOX (aunque el canal sí que lo pago hmpf xDDD). Y, cómo dirían algunas, ya me gustaría a mí haber a Michael entre mis posesiones xDD

**Rating:** K+ (o un poquillo más, por cierto tema escabroso).

**Género:** Fluffy? Drama? Cierto humor negro, pero sin refinar, por desgracia xD

**Summary:**_La Navidad es una fecha para disfrutar en familia, acompañar a los tuyos, proteger lo que más quieres. Pero¿qué ocurre cuando realmente __no puedes__ sentir el amor, la magia o la ilusión de las Fiestas? _

Para Lau. Pasa una muy Feliz Navidad, mi Pinks, y mis mejores deseos siempre que te dé el punto y te apetezca regresar a este ficlet. Espero que este experimento con que intento condensar una historia tan compleja como las que aparecen en la serie no me haga caer en el error de frivolizar con un tema tan duro y alarmante como spoiler xD. Y al mismo tiempo espero no armarla demasiado al abordar un fandom que desconozco casi totalmente (xD). Sólo me faltaba que el fic te diera un portazo en las narices después de que Michael C. Hall acarreara con la responsabilidad de abrir la puerta a otros fandoms más allá de Afterlife :P

I-L-U.

24/12/07

* * *

**VERY BLOODY CHRISTMAS  
**

El latigazo de los rayos de sol le daba de lleno en la espalda y derretía cualquier ilusión de Navidad Blanca hasta en las postales Hallmarks.

Claro que estaba decidido a proseguir con su plan y llevarlo a cabo hasta el final, contra viento, marea, o un sol de justicia. Si había logrado engañado con su actuación hasta a la hermana con quien había compartido oreos en el porche de su casa…la meteorología adversa no podía suponer más que un irritante inconveniente.

Lo que le fastidiaba de aquel día era que el clima antinaturalmente tropical para diciembre hacía que se empapara de sudor, y que la camiseta recién planchada se le pegara a la piel nada más haberse duchado después de la faena. Una réplica de la sensación desagradable, incómoda y pegajosa, que horas antes había sentido al esperar, con paciencia estudiada, escondido en el callejón de carga y descarga del centro comercial. Fuego en el aire de Miami, y los gritos de niños felices riendo en el carrusel desafinando macabramente con otros chillidos infantiles procedentes de algún oscuro agujero. Más apagados pero que helaban la sangre al instante. Incluso la suya, que había escuchado alaridos aún más histéricos de hombres fornidos, hechos y derechos, bajo su pulso firme y letal.

Luego, la mugre terrosa incrustándosele bajo las uñas en el momento en que aquel tipo trató de escapar de él. Por el rabillo del ojo vio desprenderse la borla blanca del gorro rojo que cayó al suelo y pereció bajo las pisadas de su dueño. Se lo consintió. Después de todo era Navidad, y tuvo la benevolencia de regalarle unos metros de falsa ventaja.

De poco le sirvió (aunque ya lo había previsto; los acontecimientos cumplieron con sus fríos cálculos). Obeso, apestando a alcohol y sudor con cada bocanada frenética, era lógico pensar que no se encontraba en suficiente forma como para hacerle frente. El orondo barbudo bramaba, pidió clemencia hasta que su fachada de entrañable familiaridad se tornó furiosa y empezó a despotricar insultos sin ton ni son. Llevaba el rostro tan encarnado como el pantalón rojo, que seguía caído a la altura de los tobillos desde que había interrumpido el que sería su último acto de malicia antes siquiera de que pudiera empezar. Al dar ebrias zancadas en dirección a la salida, al viejo se le enredaron las piernas con las sombras y el rojo, el saco y los juguetes que había utilizado en el pasado como reclamo.

Como un cochino en el matadero, el berrido desesperado de aquel hombre _casi_ le perforó los tímpanos.

Desaprovechó su última oportunidad…de morir dignamente. Porque ya estaba sentenciado desde antes de llevarle hasta el corazón desierto de aquella nave industrial abandonada.

Su víctima se abalanzó sobre una estantería en el rincón, derecho al teléfono para – suponía que el destino estaba lleno de paradojas e ironías – llamar a la policía. Pero erró unos centímetros y sólo consiguió tirar todo lo que había en la primera balda. Baratijas infantiles que había atesorado, seguramente a lo largo de años, arrebatándoselos a sus dueños inocentes. Un yoyó. Un taco de cromos de béisbol de esos que vienen con los cereales. Un reloj de Micky Mouse. Una cadena familiar, con una _A_ plateada, lanzando destellos bajo la luz del fluorescente, como un faro en miniatura.

Indecente pero enternecedor. Él también tenía su propia colección. Estuvo tentado de comentárselo, de preguntarle qué le parecería saber que en unas horas formaría parte de ella. Una gota gruesa de su sangre, oxidada, desnaturalizada y fijada sobre un portaobjetos.

Pero no hubiera sido muy profesional. Y con los asuntos del trabajo – lo había aprendido bien – no se debía jugar.

A diferencia de otras veces, no le interrogó. De hecho no se dirigió a él en ningún momento. Procedió mecánicamente, desinteresado en nada de lo que tuviera que decirle. Los gritos eran una cacofonía de incoherencias, sin significado para él a pesar de su persistencia. Nada de lo que aquel perturbado tuviera que decirle podía hacerle cambiar de opinión en lo más mínimo. Había visto y oído suficiente en el tiempo en que había estado apostado en el centro, vigilante de cada uno de sus movimientos, e intercedió antes de que pudiera convencer al primero del día de lo _guay _que era montar en reno. Aún tenía la sensación física de la manita de Astor temblando en la suya y el recuerdo vivo de los ojos curiosos de Cody preguntándose dónde se había metido su hermana y por qué lloraba ahora.

Lo cierto es que la culpa había sido suya. Se despistó un segundo para pagar la manzana caramelizada del crío (comprada con la esperanza de que el azúcar disminuyera su hiperactividad y le diera un descanso, para permitirle pensar de nuevo con claridad). Entonces se percató de que la niña ya no estaba a su lado. Creyó que se habría quedado ensimismada en alguna atracción, en algún escaparate.

Con cada minuto que transcurría, una sensación tan desagradable e inevitable como el sudor que detestaba se le pegó bajo la piel, hurgando hasta la boca del estómago. Y no podía sacudírsela de encima, porque se aferraba a él como la sangre reseca a los puños de una camisa, o a la cutícula de las uñas.

Pero Astor era sumamente lista, más de lo conveniente (para él, al menos), y de algún modo consiguió huir. Ella dio con él antes de que él pudiera llegar al puesto de seguridad y dar la alarma para emprender su búsqueda.

En un primer momento la chiquilla no abrió el pico ni para decir esta boca es mía. La preocupación se extendió por sus brazos y pecho como una reacción de urticaria, un picor y una desazón imposibles de aliviar. No fue hasta llegar al coche que reparó en que le faltaba la horterada de cadena que su madre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, y que lucía marcas de forcejeo en ambas muñecas.

No la presionó, pero sí la escuchó murmurar, medio en shock, algo acerca de no creer nunca más en Santa.

Ató cabos, y quiso estrangular con ellos a Santa Cabrón. De haber sido un hombre normal hasta puede que hubiera reconfortado con cautela a la criatura asustada, pero sólo sentía alivio y admiración porque aquella personita hubiera salido más espabilada que su madre, con la fuerza suficiente para saber reconocer las señales de peligro y huir a tiempo.

Volvió al centro comercial y los Santas le rodeaban por doquier. En carteles publicitarios, en carne y hueso resonando campanas, cobrando por fotografiarse en poses ensayadas con los niños y mayores. Repartiendo caramelos o panfletos. Pero sólo uno llevando de la mano a una niña fuera del campo de vigilancia de sus padres.

Ése fue su error.

Exponerse excesivamente ante observadores potenciales.

Tocó al timbre, y esperó.

La avispada cabeza castaña, con el pelo en dos trenzas perfectamente simétricas, asomó a recibirle.

Abrió los ojos como platos, como si hubiera visto el fantasma de su agresor.

Quizás creía que iba a contarle a su madre sobre el episodio del centro comercial.

Hizo lo único que supo hacer: recomponer la máscara de normalidad que llevaba siempre. Le guiñó el ojo y le enseñó las bolsas con regalos que había cargado todo el camino desde el coche.

Rita apareció entonces justo detrás de su hija. Sus curvas, su melena rubia y su sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja, rodeando a la niña en un abrazo maternal.

− Santa también pasó por mi piso y dejó esto para vosotros. − explicó con una tímida curvatura de labios.

− Oh, Dex… − la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó aún más, desafiando la capacidad de sus músculos faciales. − Es muy dulce que pensaras en los niños al escribir tu carta a Santa Claus este año.

Dexter se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Rita se las ingenió para inclinarse por encima de la niña para apretar un beso puro y casto sobre sus labios, en agradecimiento.

Qué emoción.

Le urgió a que pasara, y, mientras, él fingió rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Una letra A centelleó en la mañana, jugando a reflejar el sol sobre el rostro desencajado de Astor.

− ¡Has encontrado el colgante! − exclamó Rita, entusiasmada. − ¿Ves, cariño? No tenías de qué preocuparte tanto. Te dije que se te habría caído en el coche de camino a casa…

Dexter, el héroe local, sacudió la cabeza. Se acuclilló hasta quedar a la altura de la niña para hacerle entrega de su cadena desaparecida.

− Volví al centro y la recuperé…de objetos perdidos, así que no es nada. Ten cuidado la próxima vez. ¿Vale, señorita?

Y a todos sorprendió lo siguiente. Puro edulcorante navideño, saturado de azúcar como el ponche casero de la abuela y más glaseado que un momento Kodak, Astor le abrazó.

Dexter Morgan se sintió como un extraño en el interior de su propio cuerpo. La tibieza desagradable de los brazos de la niña alrededor de su cintura, igual de incómoda que el sudor o los besos de su madre. Demasiado íntimo. Demasiado humano. Se mantuvo en pie, reprimiendo el escalofrío del contacto y la necesidad de apartar a la niña. Pero pasó pronto. Sólo cuando el aire volvió a circular entre ellos reparó en que la duración de la tortura había sido de apenas unos segundos.

Lo justo para percibir un apocado "Gracias, Dex", reverberando contra su maltrecha camisa.

Y eso fue como la brisa más fresca. Lo más cerca de una Navidad blanca en Miami que Dexter Morgan había conocido en la historia de su vida.

MERRY XMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! & JOY TO THE WORLD XDDDD


End file.
